


【贤旭】海风与酒 （番外）

by Heekie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 各种Play🚀的意思番外01：艺术节就是要看穿裙子的可爱学妹呀～
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	【贤旭】海风与酒 （番外）

曺圭贤叹了口气靠在椅子上，心想要不是小孩儿非说要去图书馆自习，他也不会特意跟来学校。现在课也备完了，百无聊赖的曺老师看着熙熙攘攘奔向操场的人群，不由得叹了口气

艺术节到底有什么好看的？

曺圭贤不懂。他托着腮看向窗外，午后暖融融的阳光倾泻而下，曺老师闭着眼任凭阳光亲吻面颊，享受着在这个嘈杂的午后分外珍贵的闲适与宁静。

“三分钟！！！我要知道这个甜美小O的全部信息！！”

“[图片][图片][图片]”

手机突然亮起，推送的是学校的论坛热帖。明明是简简单单的一个寻人贴，才发布了五分钟竟然就回复过百，曺老师划开手机打算看一眼这群无所事事的大学生们究竟在搞什么。

！！！？？！？？！！？

。。。。。。

有那么一瞬间，曺老师真的想重金收购一双没看过这三张照片的眼睛。

倒不是因为照片里的人太丑，相反，是十分的好看：那人虽然只穿了简单的校服群，黑色的棉质中袜，还有一双圆头的小皮鞋，但舞台炫目的灯光被揉碎成了满天星辰撒进眼底，也许是妆容的缘故柔和了原本带着些英气的眉目，格外突出了精致的鼻子和小巧又活似樱桃的双唇。活脱脱一个二次元世界走出来的元气少女。

曺圭贤大概也理解了为什么一个普通的寻人贴的热度会这大，换成自己，大概也会很想了解这位闪闪发光的漂亮学妹吧。

可是

这他娘的明明是他娘的应该在图书馆里学他娘的习的小男友啊！！！！！

曺圭贤看着照片中为舞台上的“元气少女”呐喊的一众男生，无比庆幸自己目前还是年轻态健康品，不然怕是会被气的直接入住ICU。

突然照片中一颗在疯狂呼喊的白色脑袋抓住了曺圭贤的眼球，这颗脑袋在灯光下分外显眼，宛若一个800瓦的大灯泡。

曺圭贤面无表情的打开和朴正洙的聊天框

“[图片]”

“哥请管好你家这位荧光蘑菇，他的眼睛粘别人身上拿不下来了。”

“[资本主义微笑]”

嗯 很好 正洙哥应该提着83米的大砍刀在路上了，那接下来自己就该教育一下这位不听话的“元气少女”了。

“[图片]”

“嗯 很好看 结束了来我办公室”

金厉旭在后台收到消息的时候吓得差点把手机扔出去八丈远，换衣服的速度明显加快同时脑内快速运作寻找最佳的求生方案。

“穿着回来”

………生亦何苦 死亦何欢……

金厉旭深吸一口气，带着超脱生死的平静默默穿上刚脱掉的棉质中袜

遇见曺圭贤以后，那些原本以为一辈子也无法摆脱的痛苦慢慢褪色，成为泛黄的老照片被封存进记忆的黑盒，大概是留着打算下辈子再打开。而原本封闭的自己竟然也逐渐认识了几个朋友，这次就是和他们一起组的乐队参与了艺术节的演出。

金厉旭站在办公室门口，心想该来的谁也躲不掉，可敲门敲了半天也始终无人应答。

金厉旭犹豫了一下，推开门走了进去，可是却被在门口蛰伏许久的曺圭贤一把抓住肩膀抵在了门上。

海风裹挟着浪花扑面而来，虽然依旧汹涌，却因为面前这个散发着红酒醇香的Omega，这份汹涌早已不似当初海啸般那么令人生畏。

“习学的怎么样了，嗯？”

刚才还在舞台上万丈光芒的小朋友此刻万分委屈，圆圆的杏眼写满了无辜。

“嘤……老师我错了…”

？？？难道这就是传说中的——嘤击长空？？

曺圭贤身为Alpha的气势霎时没了一半，他甚至开始怀疑下一秒自己就会因为欺负未成年儿童而被警察叔叔抓走

可是上一秒还在嘤击长空的金厉旭同学此时不安分的搂上老师的腰，踮起双脚轻轻凑在曺老师的耳边

“那老师，要怎么惩罚我呢”

随着温热的气息轻吐，细碎的假发在颈间蹭的微微有些发痒。

嗯 很好 我怎么就忘了你是金厉旭呢

本想严肃教育小朋友不能撒谎的曺老师猝不及防的被小朋友反撩了一把，他泄愤似的一口咬上面前红润微张的双唇，一只手握住小孩儿纤细的手腕压在头顶，另一只手摸索着小孩儿精致的下颌线条伸向脖颈后微微有些发热的腺体。

“嗯……唔…”

金厉旭还想说些什么，未竟的话语只得变成破碎的呜咽被有些用力的吻悉数堵了回去。

腺体被不怀好意地按压，仿佛是窖藏多年的红酒被暴殄天物的无知暴徒砸得粉碎，浓烈的酒香爆炸般的吞噬着氧气分子，就连对信息素感知极度不敏感的曺圭贤都产生了醉酒的错觉。

搂着小孩儿的腰把人拥入怀中。彻底失去重心的小朋友完全落入曺圭贤的怀抱。

曺圭贤的手不安分的探向裙底，慢慢向上摸索，最终覆上云朵般柔软的臀瓣，轻轻的揉捏。而后一把将人抱起，将小朋友放在了办公桌上。

“唔………我错了…”

被吻的七荤八素的金厉旭小兔子一样红着眼眶，可怜兮兮的望着曺圭贤。

“老师我们回家好不好……”

曺圭贤俯下身，轻啄了一下小孩儿的额头，顺着腰窝摸了下去，最后纤长的手指停在了湿答答的穴口，指腹稍稍用力，就被过分热情的秘密之境吸入其中。

“嗯小旭还没说自己错在哪里，不可以回家呢”

臀部轻轻抬起，身体不受控的前倾，金厉旭整个人撞入曺圭贤的怀中。一根，两根，只能任由手指在秘境中随处探寻。

“啊......我错了...我...嗯啊......我不该穿裙子的”

小孩儿的下颌轻轻搭在曺圭贤的肩上，炽热的喘息把曺圭贤的耳廓染得通红，随着下身手指的抽插，高翘的情欲顶起裙子一次次的摩擦着老师胯间那份同样滚烫的硬物。

早已轻车熟路的曺圭贤只是轻轻蹭了两下密穴中那处隐秘的突起，就快速把手指抽出。他轻咬了一下小孩儿饱满的双唇，而后将小孩儿拉起背对自己，掀起裙子把小孩儿的棉质内裤褪到腿弯。

“不，穿什么是你的自由，可是不该对我撒谎。”

仿佛是度日如年，胯间的炽热迫不及待的冲入温暖湿润的秘境，肌肉记忆又完美的将熟悉而滚烫的情欲包裹。曺圭贤握住金厉旭的腰，对着被隐藏在密穴深处的敏感点发起了一次又一次的侵略。

“啊啊啊！...嗯...嗯啊......啊啊...”

曺圭贤把裙子卷到最上部，将人翻了个面又坐在了桌子上，小孩儿眼中蒙着薄雾，呜呜咽咽的小声啜泣着。

为了维持平衡，双手撑在身后，红肿的穴口暴露无遗，胯间高翘起的硬物又在滴滴答答的流着泪，过于色情的画面，刺激着神经，直叫人发狂。

“妹妹的裙子下面，果然是风光旖旎呢”

曺圭贤捏住小孩儿的下颌，把手指伸入小孩温热的口腔，夹住柔软的舌头，而后再一次径直冲入。随着下身越来越强烈的进攻，手指也在口腔中不断模拟着抽插。

“呜呜...喔呜呜......嗯...”

原本就含混不清的呜咽更是被搅得支离破碎。

“早就想这样上下一起要了你呢”

“我的好妹妹”

...............

曺圭贤在体内成结的前一刻及时退了出来，把痕迹都留在了可怜的校服裙上。

他抱着金厉旭，轻啄小孩儿红晕还没褪去的耳尖，又揉了揉小孩儿细软的头发，

“宝贝儿乖，以后再有你的演出一定要告诉我好吗，我是真的不想错过每一个有你的瞬间。”

...............

“其实，今天我表哥也来了，明明说我这样很好看来着，可不知道为什么我唱到中途他就不见了”

金厉旭微微嘟着嘴，跟曺圭贤抱怨着自己不靠谱的表哥。

“哎呀他可能是临时有事没办法才走的，毕竟小旭这么可爱谁不想看到最后啊。”

曺圭贤觉得生闷气的小孩儿实在过于可爱，好不容易才忍住了在吃饭的时候就把他举高高的冲动。

“诶你这么说我好担心...也不知道希澈哥怎么样了”

金厉旭低下头，心不在焉的用筷子戳着无辜的菜叶。

!!!!???

..........

好人一生平安

曺圭贤在心里默默祈祷。


End file.
